


snow

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> dean tries to help castiel understand why snow is so important</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow

It was snowing again. Dean Winchester had never been a big fan of the cold, but the one exception was snow. There was something about how pure and white and innocent it seemed, falling slowly and in little flakes spiraling towards their doom on Earth.

He chuckled. That sounded like a familiar story.

Castiel, Dean’s Angel of the Lord, groaned and finally sat up in bed, rubbing his bright blue eyes sleepily, the slightly too large button up flannel shirt threatening to slip off his thin shoulder.

“Oh you’re awake finally? Good morning, princess.”

Dean’s teasing air was apparently unclear; as he turned around with a grin on his face, Cas’ eyes were narrowed and his head cocked slightly to the side.

“I am the heir to no throne, Dean, I’m sure you are aware of that. Also, I don’t know why I slept so long...” his voice trailed off, the narrowed eyes changing under furrowing brows that immediately displayed his sense of unease at having to sleep at all. He recently had been feeling exhausted but refused to admit that he needed sleep. It was a human attribute, he argued, but Dean’s coercion led to a full night’s sleep and since then, Cas had been more willing to admit he needed sleep sometimes too. This time, Dean greeted him with a cup of coffee and a winning smile, so it was a little less unpleasant than the other times he had woken up in the night, bathed in a sheen of sweat with the phantom feeling of eyes all over him.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean’s voice was worried, but only a hint. He pushed the cup of coffee into Cas’ hands and sat down at the foot of the bed. “It’s snowing.” he said simply.

Cas took a slow sip of the coffee, gently easing himself into the heat of the liquid. He had learned his lesson once before with hot beverages (namely, hot chocolate). “I see that, Dean,” he replied, glancing out the window.

“Okay, so get dressed! Let’s go!” Dean patted Cas on the leg and stood up, offering a coat to him as he did so. The boyish glint in Dean’s eyes gave Cas a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ready for what?” The narrowed eyes returned as he warily took the thick jacket that was offered to him. He might be slowly becoming human, but he certainly wasn’t fully there yet. Before Dean could respond, Cas was fully dressed and wearing Dean’s awkwardly large coat while cupping the coffee mug in two hands. “Where are we going?”

Dean’s momentary look of surprise faded into relief when he saw that Cas was indeed obliging him. “Out!” he said, moving towards the door. “To the snow!”

“What is so special about snow, Dean? You see it often, and I don’t believe normal humans are this excited about condensed frozen water falling from the sky.”

Dean blushed a little, taking Cas by the elbow and careening him towards the door, taking the coffee from him (with a tiny whimper of disapproval from the angel) and setting it on the counter. “It’s just something that I really used to enjoy as a kid. You know, kid stuff. Sometimes it’s nice to pretend everything’s alright again.”


End file.
